Venturian Island
Venturian Island is an episode of Season One of Venturian Battle. Synopsis Robert Jacob, his apocalypse team, and his brothers are busy taking Gold out of some holes in a small field. Suddenly, a small car labelled 'World Assembly Enviromental Protection Agency' drives into the site. The car parks close to the tents, and a guy wearing a suit comes out. He asks them about a company called PGRC, or 'P'eskite 'G'enetic 'R'esearch 'C'ompany. The guy tells them that the WA's EPA is currently tracking them down. Robert offers him inside a tent for some beer. He tells the guy that they've never heard of them, so the guy leaves. As they resume digging, a phone call rings. The call is from a PGRC lawyer who asks to talk to Robert Jacob. Robert's informed of a free trip to some tropical island resort-thing known as 'Venturian Island'. Florence asks Robert about what they said. He tells everyone that they have won a free trip to sone resort thingy. Vannessa is skeptical about the trip, while Terrence is seen being drunk, and he tells them it's a free trip. They agree with the trip, so they leave the site to go to an airport. At the airport the meets the lawyer, Don Gerald, and the owner of the place, Johnathan Parker. They pick up another guy, Malcom and they notice a fat Clip cannibal on the plane. At the place, a tour guide informs them that the island is actually a dinosaur place! They see a herd of long-necked dinosaurs called Brachiosaurus. At the visitor's place, they met two kids who bought an early-access pass. The kids are named Sam and Amy. On the tour, they saw a pen. The tour guide told them that they'll be greeted by Dilophosaurses. The double-crested lizard hooted at them and it tried to spit a Robert. He threw a stick at it as he laughed that it hit a window. Vanessa and Florence get off with Don as they see a sick dino. At the Centre, most of the people leave beacuse of a storm. John tries to stop the evacuation, but they soon get him to allow it. As the Doctor and Dinosaur Security people go to eat dinner, The Clip cannibal succesfully turns of the power. The power outage lets him steal dino eggs from the egg place. Clip was gonna sell the eggs to a rival company for $1,000,000,000 and the he'll turn the power on when he comes back. At the tour, the cars stop right next to the Tyrannosaurus rex pen. The fences turn off, which lets the T. rex escape. The tour guide is scared, and he abandons the kids. The T. rex sees him, and tears off his leg, before he escapes. He dies later by a baby T. rex. At the cars, Robert and his brothers hide inside, as the dino eats Malcom and throws the kids away. Robert and gang escape the attack, and go to save Sam and Amy. Clip sneaks away from the Centre in a stolen car, and he accidentally crashes into a Dilophosaurus pen. The car is stuck on a log, and he tries to free the car. A Dilophosaurus takes notice of him, as Clip's distracted. Clips sees him, and hits him in the head with a stick. The small dino spits at him and runs away. Clip gets the car unstuck, but when he is about to get in, a Dilophosaurus 4 times the size of small one attacks. It claws his eyes out, and eats his head out. At the park, Robert found the kids in a Parsaur pen. They save the kids, as they try to boat to a building. On the river, they boat near some Dilophosaurs. They attempt to kill the group, but a T. rex frightens them away. The T. rex attempts to eat everyone, but they fall in a waterfall and they lose the T. rex. Back at the centre, Bob takes Don and Vanessa back into the park to find everyone. John is yelling at Dr. Harry and Mr. Jack to fix the park. Jack tells them that they can't fix the park without Clip, so he's told to go find Clip. The security team is told to find Clip and the rest. As Bob goes to the park, they notice that the Skiteasaurs have escaped the high security pen. Don asks how dangerous the Skiteasaurs are, and he's told that they are the most dangerous creatures in the entire park. They are on alert now, due to being told to look out or die by them. At the park, Robert tells everyone that they've reached the building. Tyler points out that it's a hotel, as he takes a sip of beer. Terrence takes the bottle, causing the two to fight. Sam points out a sign, saying the visitor's centre is a few miles away. The group decides to rest in the lodge, and they go to a bed. Suddenly, a pterosaur swoops down and kidnaps Amy. More of them come to attack, and one pecks at Robert. Trivia * This is the first appearance of Skiteasaurs in Venturian Battle. Category:Season One Pineapple